Get Drew
"Get Drew" is the 10th episode of the fourth season, and the 49th episode in the series overall. It was written by Dave Andron and VJ Boyd and directed by Billy Gierhart. It first aired on March 12, 2013. Plot Synopsis Drew Thompson slips through the fingers of Raylan, Boyd, and the Detroit mob, and sets off a breakneck race to find him. Recap Boyd is handcuffed on the floor of Shelby's house, claiming he came looking for Drew Thompson — just like Raylan. Raylan searches the place and finds a pair of woman's underwear. That underwear, unbeknownst to Raylan, belongs to Ellen May, who is saying goodbye to Shelby at his office. "You don't want to be part of what I've got to do," Shelby/Drew tells the woman. He gives her a wad of cash and tells her to get out of town ... and far away from Boyd. But driving out of town, after he spots a stray dog walking by itself along the road, he realizes he abandon Ellen May. Shelby doubles back and picks up the girl, saying they'll be headed to Mexico. "I'm going to fly us," Shelby explains. So they head for the town's tiny airport, but then pass it by when they notice a light on outside the office. Smart move, because inside is Raylan, who is staking out all possible exit routes. Raylan then puts two and two together, connecting the "whore's underwear" with the missing Ellen May. "We find her, we find Drew," Raylan tells Art and Rachel. ("I have that same underwear," Rachel informs him.") The bad news for Raylan is that Boyd's lawyer has negotiated his release. Boyd returns to Johnny's bar and has a heart-to-heart with Colt. "I'm going to need you tonight," Boyd tells his old friend. Says Colt: "I'm going to make this right." Johnny calls Wynn and tells him that Sheriff Shelby is Drew Thompson. "Find Shelby before anyone else does or you can say goodbye to that dream of yours of displacing your cousin," Wynn says. Meanwhile, Shelby and Ellen May head to Limehouse's compound. Shelby pays the butcher $15,000 to shelter Ellen May, figuring Boyd wouldn't dare come there. But Limehouse quickly reveals that he knows Shelby's true identity — and what that's worth. Boyd and Colt pay a visit to an old friend of Ellen May, who is soon being threatened with a drill. "Whenever she got in trouble, she threatened to go to Limehouse!" Nicky says. So Ava heads to Limehouse and finds Ellen May. The poor girl gives Ava a hug, saying that she understands Ava had to do what she did, but all is forgiven, and points out that despite what happened she has never ratted them out. This makes Ava sad, but she quickly offers to buy both Ellen May and Shelby. The cost: $150,000 — each. That's everything Boyd has saved, but if he can deliver Shelby to the Tonins, it will be worth it. Raylan and Rachel then pay a visit to Johnny, who is only too happy to spell out all his beefs with his cousin. The only problem: for once, the marshals aren't after Boyd. They're looking for Drew Thompson — and Raylan explains that if Johnny can help with that, then perhaps he can help Johnny rid himself of his overbearing cousin. Boyd, in the meantime, heads to Limehouse with a briefcase full of money. Limehouse has a surprise for the pair: Shelby and Ellen May are no longer both for sale — Boyd must choose only one. Boyd, after conferring with Ava, chooses Shelby. Crying, Ellen May spits in Ava's face. Later, Shelby explains how Boyd's family made all its money because of the cocaine Drew brought to Harlan. Unmoved, Boyd hands Shelby over to Colt to hand over to Tonin. Colt takes Shelby out to the middle of a field to wait — and the sheriff immediately begins to taunt Colt, calling him a "junkie" and a "loser." Shelby wants to be shot by Colt instead of tortured by the Tonins. "I've seen men die slow, it's a horrible way to go," Colt laughs. Suddenly, the two hear the blades of a helicopter. It's the Tonin clan. Just as the helicopter lands, Raylan, Rachel, Art, and Tim — following a tip from Johnny — pull up in their SUVs. "You get me out of here and I'll give you whatever you want," Shelby says. Elsewhere, Boyd hears from Colt that the marshals got to Drew before the Tonins could. It looks like Boyd and Ava are ruined. Their only choices are to plead their case to the gangsters or go on the run themselves. Wynn, meanwhile, is thinking the same thing. Appearances First Appearances #Nicky Cush - Former owner of Audrey's, who sold it to Delroy when he decided to go into other business ventures. Deaths *No deaths in this episode. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Daniel Buran as Nicky Cush *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse Co-stars *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Cathy Baron as Teri Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes